Looking For Shelter
by Meaghan McCormak
Summary: My headcanon where Blaine's a character and not Kurt's accessory. Drabble. Burt's the best.


He knocked on the Hummel's door gingerly, internally praying for Kurt not to open the door.

"Got it!" he heard Finn's voice coming from inside the house and sighed in relief. As soon as his boyfriend's stepbrother pulled the doorknob and recognized his face in a quick glance he said "I'll go get Kurt," and turned around, opening his mouth already, as to give a loud call.

"No! No, no, Finn, I need to talk to Burt," Blaine interjected as fast as he could, not even giving time for the taller one to blink before he could look at him in the eye and frown bewilderingly.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked, scared and worried, pointing Blaine's bruised eye and the cut on his lip "You're bleed-"

"Yes, Finn, I know, please, I need you to get Burt," he insisted with a shaky voice, yet firm and vulnerable to Finn's eyes, who started stammering, swaying back and forth a bit, hesitant about what he should do "and do not tell Kurt anything, please. I'll tell him everything later, just don't say anything to him yet," he begged with a broken and fragile stare.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, man, whatever you say," he mumbled inevitably "Burt!" still babbling with his typical clumsy body language.

"Who is it, Finn?" he asked from the kitchen, walking to the door with his usual cap and easy yet penetrating eyes.

"A-a costumer, just... come," he made a face.

"Oh, hey, Bla..." he stopped so abruptly Blaine was afraid for a moment someone was behind him, but it was only Burt staring at his face.

Finn stood awkwardly in the middle.

"If you don't want Kurt to see you, you should either hide somewhere in the kitchen or go out," the quarterback fidgeted, not daring to look Blaine in the eye much.

"I really don't want to bother, Mr. Hummel but-"

"Finn, take Kurt out for a drink or something, just get him out of the house, please," he asked steadily, swallowing hard.

"Okay," Burt hurried Blaine in as nicely as possible and with a both soft yet firm grip, he put him out of sight. As soon as Blaine heard Kurt's complaining voice he broke down a bit more, feeling his eyes stinging and wet.

"Why are you so fuzzy?" he asked and Finn's -thankfully- not too alarmed tone of voice vanished once they went out the threshold.

Silence filled the room; tense and anxious for Blaine, and weary and confused for Burt.

"Why don't you sit down, son?" he sighed. He poured a glass of water as his son's boyfriend timidly took a seat and after placing it on the table in front of the wounded kid, he roughly dragged a hand down his own face "What happened?" he asked, sitting too. Blaine just looked up at him through his eyelashes. He had never looked so terrified and afraid as to be rejected? Punished? Hurt? "Who did this to you?" he insisted a bit more, tilting his head forward. He didn't seem too willing to talk but Burt knew he would, so he just waited patiently.

"Mr. Hummel," he started in the most low, quivering, small and heartbreaking tone Burt had ever heard, it was almost self deprecating "I know this is a lot to ask and I'm really, really sorry but I need a place to stay," he awaited for Burt to do something for a moment "just until I find a new one," he added quickly, his voice cracking at the very last words. He couldn't unravel Mr. Hummel's expression so he kept on speaking "I'll pay you for everything, food, water, light, I promise. You won't even notic-"

"Stop talking," he blinked slowly and barely shook his head. He didn't even know where to start, so he just asked again "Who did this to you and what happened?"

"My, huh..." he cleared his throat after another couple of unsure, doubtful moments "I... My dad and I had a fight," he bit his writhed lip and squirmed, regretting it the second later "about the obvious topic," he breathed unstable, wavering.

"It's okay, it's okay, look, you don't have to tell me exactly what happened but I'll have to call Social or Child Protective Services or something cause he can't do that to you," he simply moved his head.

"And I don't know what to do with Kurt cause he'll ask and I'll have to tell him and-" Blaine went on desperately with wide eyes, as though he didn't know what to do with what Burt had just told him.

"Hey, hey, hey, look, listen to me, kiddo," Burt started, kneeling on the floor and grabbing him by the shoulders "Kurt's strong enough to-"

"I know," he blurted out, not able to restrain himself. The older man let out a soft, low chuckle.

"We would love to have you at our home," he stated sincerely still grasping Blaine's shoulders, who was more and more grateful by the minute. Burt pulled him in for a hug and Blaine almost knocked him over, looking for shelter in his warm and strong chest, tears running down his face. Burt knew his shirt was getting damper and wetter by the minute but he said absolutely nothing. "Just one thing, kiddo?" he continued after a second. Blaine raised his eyes and looked at him, fear creeping back to his eyes "Don't ever offer me any money again," he smiled as the frail teenager nodded shakily and dived his face back to Burt's chest.

* * *

><p>Reaaaaaaaaal quick thing I wrote out of an idea that came to me while I was in the shower and I had to write it. Cause Blaine's also a character and not just Kurt's accessory or extension (not my words, but read them today and thought it was really accurate). My headcanon.<p>

Hope you like it and review, if possible.

PS: **Really **late, so this might -possibly- be poorly written, so... sorry.

[RVWD]

I might write a small sequel for this one day, I'd love to. But I don't want to ruin it, so...


End file.
